Radio communication systems, such as wireless data networks (e.g., Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexed (OFDMA) networks, spatially multiplexed networks, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One area of effort involves scheduling of resources in the communication links. Such scheduling procedure is particularly challenging in view of the many processes that are concurrently performed, namely handover and retransmissions; these processes can disrupt the resource allocation procedure.
Some Exemplary Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for providing resource scheduling, which can co-exist with already developed standards and protocols.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises determining an initiation point and duration of a measurement gap that permits a user equipment to perform measurements. The method also comprises allocating a resource of a communication link to the user equipment prior to the initiation point of the measurement gap, wherein the resource allocation is a future allocation beyond the time period of the measurement gap.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises logic configured to determine an initiation point and duration of a measurement gap that permits a user equipment to perform measurements, and to allocate a resource of a communication link to the user equipment prior to the initiation point of the measurement gap, wherein the resource allocation is a future allocation beyond the time period of the measurement gap.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for determining an initiation point and duration of a measurement gap that permits a user equipment to perform measurements. The apparatus also comprises means for allocating a resource of a communication link to the user equipment prior to the initiation point of the measurement gap, wherein the resource allocation is a future allocation beyond the time period of the measurement gap.
According to another embodiment, a method comprises receiving a resource allocation from a base station and detecting the resource allocation to be within a predetermined period prior to a measurement gap. The method also comprises determining the resource allocation to be a future allocation beyond the measurement gap.
According to yet another embodiment, an apparatus comprises logic configured to receive a resource allocation from a base station, detect the resource allocation to be within a predetermined period prior to a measurement gap, and determine the resource allocation to be a future allocation beyond the measurement gap.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.